A new technique for producing coatings on a wide variety of substrate surfaces by kinetic spray, or cold gas dynamic spray, was recently reported in two articles by T. H. Van Steenkiste et al. The first was entitled “Kinetic Spray Coatings,” published in Surface and Coatings Technology, vol. 111, pages 62-71, Jan. 10, 1999 and the second was entitled “Aluminum coatings via kinetic spray with relatively large powder particles”, published in Surface and Coatings Technology 154, pp. 237-252, 2002. The articles discuss producing continuous layer coatings having high adhesion, low oxide content and low thermal stress. The articles describe coatings being produced by entraining metal powders in an accelerated gas stream, through a converging-diverging de Laval type nozzle and projecting them against a target substrate. The particles are accelerated in the high velocity gas stream by the drag effect. The gas used can be any of a variety of gases including air or helium. It was found that the particles that formed the coating did not melt or thermally soften prior to impingement onto the substrate. It is theorized that the particles adhere to the substrate when their kinetic energy is converted to a sufficient level of thermal and mechanical deformation. Thus, it is believed that the particle velocity must exceed a critical velocity high enough to exceed the yield stress of the particle to permit it to adhere when it strikes the substrate. It was found that the deposition efficiency of a given particle mixture was increased as the inlet air temperature was increased. Increasing the inlet air temperature decreases its density and thus increases its velocity. The velocity varies approximately as the square root of the inlet air temperature. The actual mechanism of bonding of the particles to the substrate surface is not fully known at this time. The critical velocity is dependent on the material of the particle. Once an initial layer of particles has been formed on a substrate subsequent particles bind not only to the voids between previous particles bound to the substrate but also engage in particle to particle bonds. The bonding process is not due to melting of the particles in the main gas stream because the temperature of the particles is always below their melting temperature.
There is often a need in industry to secure a plurality of ceramic elements to each other. There are also ceramic structures that require establishment of electrical connections between elements on closely adjacent ceramic elements. Typically, ceramic elements are joined to each other by the steps of applying a glass adhesive to the various ceramic elements, assembling the ceramic structure formed from the elements, clamping or holding the structure together and then heating the entire structure in a furnace to cure the adhesive. This multi-step process is cumbersome and time consuming. In other applications ceramic elements are both bound together with an adhesive and regions are painted several layers of a silver paint to establish an electrical connection between the ceramic elements. It would be advantageous to develop a single step, rapid method to permit both binding of ceramic elements together and establishment of electrical connections between the ceramic elements.